Forget Him
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Dan Kyungsoo membiarkan pertahanan dirinya runtuh di depan seorang Kim Jongin. —Kaisoo/slight Krissoo.


**"Forget Him" **

**Disclaimer © **Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Jongin milik mereka sendiri.

**Proudly Present **by **Cakue-chan**

**.**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

_"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much remember."_

(Anonymous)

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongin menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, mengangkat kepalan dua tangannya ke atas; melawan arus gravitasi, lalu berteriak keras. Ia tak peduli ketika pita suaranya bergetar hebat, yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi huruf 'a' begitu panjang.

Di sampingnya, Do Kyungsoo mendengus geli. Namun tidak membuat satu tangannya diam untuk menepuk belakang kepala Jongin. Menyuruhnya agar jangan beteriak seperti orang bodoh secara tidak langsung.

"_Appo, Hyung!_" keluh Jongin sambil meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang tidak terselamatkan.

"Kau berisik," Kyungsoo membeo, berjalan mendahului Jongin dan berhenti tepat di ujung jalan yang menjadi batas imajiner antara Sungai Han dan pijakannya sendiri. Menumpukan kedua kakinya seerat mungkin pada bumi, meminimalisir keadaan terburuk seandainya ia jatuh.

Hari ini, Seoul sedang mendapat kehangatan kecil meski musim dingin belum benar-benar pergi. Begitu waktu menjelang sore, Jongin merengek pada Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya jalan santai ke sungai Han. Sebagai pelepas penat karena pekerjaan mereka, katanya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya sebagai seorang idola sendirian, di kamarnya, atau menonton bioskop tanpa ditemani siapapun, atau juga mencoba setiap resep masakan yang belum pernah dicobanya. Namun Jongin tetaplah Jongin, sekeras apapun Kyungsoo menolak, Jongin lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dirinya. Terlebih ketika Joonmyeon menyetujui ide sepihak Jongin, Kyungsoo semakin tidak bisa menolak.

"Dingin sekali! Terakhir kuingat Seoul tidak sedingin ini!" Jongin memasukan tangan ke saku mantelnya dalam-dalam. Salah dia sendiri karena tidak memakai sarung tangan sebenarnya, ia pikir hanya melilitkan syal di sekitar leher dan menutupi kepala dengan _bonie hat_ bisa meninggikan suhu tubuhnya. Tapi dugaannya meleset.

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak perlu kemari, Jongin-ah." Tetap sama, sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Sungai Han. "Sekarang, siapa yang kena imbasnya sendiri?"

Jongin tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Tapi aku ingin melihat Sungai Han, _Hyung_," akunya tanpa basa-basi, mengalihkan fokus pandangannya dari jembatan Jamsu ke arah paras _Hyung_ yang paling mungil di antara member lain sepenuhnya. "Dan tentu saja, melihat pertujunkan air mancurnya."

Jembatan Jamsu selalu memiliki keunikan tersendiri menjelang musim dingin berakhir. Tidak hanya sebatas sarana transportasi, tetapi juga sebagai objek hiburan begitu sisi-sisi pembatas jembatannya mengeluarkan debet air 190 ton per menitnya. Dihias lampu berkelap-kelip mengalahkan gelapnya malam.

"Di antara tempat indah yang lainnya … kenapa kau memilih tempat ini, Jongin-ah?"

Satu alis Jongin terangkat heran. Kyungsoo tidak menatapnya balik, sepasang mata bulatnya sudah terjerat pada objek lain. Terpaku pada pemandangan riak air di depannya, memandang jauh sisi lain dari kota metropolitan di ujung sana. Namun yang Jongin lihat, sepasang mata bulat yang terkadang memberinya ketenangan itu tampak menerawang. Kosong. Dan nyaris mati.

"Ketika kutanya, Chanyeol-_hyung_ bilang kalau _Hyung_ biasa tersenyum ketika melihat air mancur," Jongin berkata lirih, entah mengapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Lalu, Luhan_-hyung_ dan Sehun juga bilang tempat yang bagus untuk memberikan ketenangan adalah Sungai Han,"

Bibir Kyungsoo menekuk geli, meski samar, "hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

Jongin menggigit bibir. Ia tahu ke mana arahnya pembicaraan dan bagaimana jalan pikiran Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Jongin tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tidak, setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar sembuh dari luka hatinya yang pernah ditorehkan oleh seseorang, dulu.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku …" ia mengutuk dalam hati mengapa Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan pertanyaannya, "aku hanya pernah mendengar … dari Kris-_hyung_ …"

"Itu benar, tempat ini mengingatkanku _padanya_," potong Kyungsoo cepat, menutup mata secara perlahan. Membiarkan otaknya berpetualang di lorong waktu, kembali pada masa lalu, mengingat beberapa kepingan kecil tentang ingatan bahagianya.

Ingatannya bersama Wu Yi Fan.

Yang kini perlahan-lahan terkikis menjadi memori cantik yang kian semu.

Jongin, yang menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal karena membuka luka lama Kyungsoo, bergerak cepat sambil menarik kedua bahu laki-laki mungil itu untuk menghadap langsung ke arahnya—yang direspon dengan Kyunngsoo berjengit kaget begitu menatapnya.

Iris gelap yang tampak agak menyempit, celah kecil dari sepasang bibir pucat itu, luka yang tersembul jelas dari tatapan itu.

"_Hyung_ kembalilah!" suara Jongin nyaris membentak, terdengar seperti permohan tersirat yang putus asa. "_Hyung_ yang kukenal selalu bersemangat ketika menghadapi hari, _Hyung_ yang selalu tertawa meskipun kelelahan, _Hyung_ yang tidak ingin mengecewakan penggemar ketika kakinya terluka, _Hyung _ yang selalu memperhatikan kesehatan kami, kesehatanku, tapi kenapa _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak melihat kesehatan sendiri? Bahkan untuk perasaan _Hyung_ sendiri?!"

Pecah. Suara itu nyaris pecah dengan caranya sendiri, dengan memilukan. Jongin semakin putus asa begitu Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tanpa perasaan pasti yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Dia sudah pergi, _Hyung_," gumam Jongin, mempererat pegangannya di kedua bahu Kyungsoo. "Kenapa _Hyung_ benar-benar tidak bisa … melupakannya?"

_Kenapa kau tetap menunggu kepulangannya? Tanpa tahu apakah dia benar-benar akan pulang dan kembali. Kenapa kau tidak terlihat benar-benar bahagia, _Hyung?_ Kembalilah seperti dulu, _Hyung_! Meski kini Kris-_hyung_ tidak lagi berada di antara kami, di sisimu, di setiap hari yang ada. Demi dirimu sendiri. Demi kami. _

Jongin tahu, sejak awal Joonmyeon memintanya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke Sungai Han—tepat hari ini—ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin larut dalam jurang sakit hatinya. Semakin sulit untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa orang yang telah menyimpan hatinya pergi dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali? Jongin tidak tahu. Ia menolak untuk tahu.

"_Mian_, Jongin-ah,"

Hentikan. Jongin tidak yakin ia akan sanggup mendengarnya.

"Untuk saat ini, selanjutnya, dan waktu-waktu yang akan datang, aku akan terus menunggunya, selalu. Apapun yang terjadi, meski nanti, esok, kelak …"

Jongin memejamkan mata, membiarkan kedua tangannya begerak refleks dari bahu Kyungsoo menjadi melingkar di sekujur tubuh mungil itu. Menariknya ke dalam dekapan pilu, mengungkungnya dalam pelukan kelu, membuatnya beku.

Dan Kyungsoo tak menolak.

"… aku akan tetap berharap dia akan kembali. Tetap seperti yang dulu. Seperti seorang Wu Yi Fan yang aku kenal selama ini."

"… hatimu?" gumam Jongin tanpa sadar, tidak terlalu mengharap jawaban.

Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng tepat di dadanya. Rapuh. Sosok dalam pelukannya saat ini begitu rapuh. Ingin rasanya Jongin meneriakan segala kosa katanya untuk meminta agar sosok di hadapannya segera sembuh dari luka hatinya. Agar segala kesepian dari Do Kyungsoo lenyap, hancur menjadi debu yang tak terlihat. Atau, perlukah ia meminta bahkan berlutut di depan seorang Wu Yi Fan untuk kembali?

"Maaf, sampai saat ini, aku masih menyimpannya di sudut hati seseorang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan."

Saat itu, riak-riak pancuran air mulai bermain dari sisi jembatan Jamsu. Memancar dalam dinamika yang konstan. Bermain di antara kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menyerupai bintang. Dalam seperkian detik tertarik mundur, dan detik berikutnya kembali memancar.

Dan Kyungsoo membiarkan pertahanan dirinya runtuh di depan seorang Kim Jongin.

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

**A/N : **Anneyong~

Haha, cerita ini cuma ide selintas gara-gara teman saya pernah bilang kalo dia itu lagi kangen sama Kris/heh.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ kotak reviewnya terbuka XD


End file.
